


Lavish

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Armin getting the everloving fuck fucked out of him, Friendship/Love, Gentle Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sensuality, Tender Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, but in the most loving way possible, over-stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt on the Kink Meme</p><p>Armin is stressed, so Eren and Mikasa decide to do what they can to help him unwind. </p><p>EreMinKasa, focus on Armin. Read tags for warnings~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavish

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original prompt and fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=7956190#cmt7956190 
> 
> Been a while, hmm? 
> 
> EreMinKasa is one of my OT3s. <3

The boy was so tense, the lean muscles of his back like steal bands beneath his best friend’s gentle touch. He didn’t fight it when his friend rolled him over onto his side, working at the tightness in his shoulders. 

“Thanks, Eren…” he sighed, although his stress was audible even in such a whisper. 

“Mm…” Rubbing rhythmic circles with his thumbs, the brunette leaned forward and kissed the other’s neck lightly. “You need more than a massage tonight, I think.” When he received no reply, he propped himself on his elbows and reached over, his hand tracing the other’s side beneath his nightshirt. “Come on, Armin. We can’t do much. At least let us do this.” 

The blonde grunted noncommittally. “I’m tired, Eren.” 

“Don’t tell me you’ll really be able to sleep when you’re this tense.” 

Rolling over so that he was facing his friend, Armin began to object. He was cut off, however, by a pair of lips pressed against his, and Eren casually pinned his shoulders to the bed. 

“You’ve started without me, I see.” 

Eren broke off the kiss, leaving Armin to gasp as he glanced up at the girl. He smiled. “We didn’t get far. Armin says he just wants to go to sleep.” 

“You won’t be able to rest properly with all this tension,” the girl said scoldingly, seating herself at the head of the bed and slipping her nightgown off over her head. She wore nothing beneath it. She grasped Armin’s shoulders, pulling him up until his head was resting on her bosom. Although he squirmed and flushed with embarrassment, she held him gently in place and picked up where Eren had left off massaging his shoulders. 

“Thanks, Mikasa,” Eren said, slipping out of his own nightclothes, then moving down and undoing the blonde’s pajama bottoms with little more ceremony. Armin’s length was already half erect from the attentions of his friends, and Eren smirked. “See? You’ll rest better once we get this taken care of.” 

“Ere-ahh!” Armin’s protest was cut off by a gasp as Eren lapped at his shaft, and he closed his eyes as his breath quickened. Groaning softly, he let his back arch as the brunette took him entirely into his mouth, sucking gently but insistently and bobbing his head up and down. 

“Relax…” Mikasa murmured, her hands drifting down to grasp the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off over his head despite his whimpered protests. Her hands massaged his sides and chest as she kissed his neck, sucking gently and nipping, kissing her way along his jawline as he squirmed. “Relax.” 

“Ahhh…!” The soft exclamation was dragged from him as Eren swallowed around his length. Armin’s face was flushed and his eyes were squeezed shut, but he certainly wasn’t protesting anymore. Mikasa was pinching and teasing his nipples, her mouth still caressing the lines of his neck and jawline. Eren’s hands, too, were wandering, stroking up and down his thighs, reaching around to massage his ass and lower back. 

“You should… be able… to relax…” Mikasa murmured, between her kisses. “You do… so much… for us. This is the least… we can do… in return…” 

“Aah…!” Armin cried out breathily as Eren took him deeper, face pressed into the smaller boy’s blonde curls. Armin came suddenly, his hips bucking and rutting into Eren’s face. The brunette didn’t flinch back, instead swallowing in time to the pumps and drinking down his friend’s slick seed willingly. He lapped at Armin's cock as he drew back, leaving it clean as he licked his own lips. 

Armin’s breath was beginning to steady as Eren kissed and nipped his way up his hips, hands roaming his smooth stomach and chest. Mikasa shifted beneath him until she could flip him around so that he sat on her lap, facing her, Eren continuing his massage from behind. 

“We love you, Armin,” she whispered, against his lips. She kissed him, chastely. “We love you. Let us love you.” 

Whimpering softly, Armin looped his arms around her neck and clung there, surrendering to her kisses and opening his mouth to allow her tongue inside. He moaned loudly as Eren’s hands kneaded his shoulders and sides, the brunette’s hips grinding into him from behind. He felt his length begin to harden again, all the more sensitive for his first climax. 

Mikasa’s hand drifted down, touching his member with teasing fingers. Whimpering into her hot mouth, Armin felt his hips buck involuntarily. The girl leaned back, the hand on his cock guiding it toward her slick entrance and then gently inserting its head. Armin groaned heavily, thrusting forward instinctually and feeling her heat close around him. He whimpered, tightening his grip on her and pressing more insistently into her tender kisses. 

The girl began to rotate her hips, grinding against him and pressing their bodies closer together, rubbing her bosom against his chest. She kept their lips locked together, as well, smothering Armin's soft moans and wails as she gently ground and thrust, tight and hot around his throbbing cock. Eren hadn’t paused in his massage, although by that time his hands were groping lower, spreading Armin's ass gently and massaging his entrance with skilled fingers. 

The blonde whined, breaking away from Mikasa’s mouth and venting a loud moan, then dissolved into a rapid, whimpering panting. Mikasa’s movements were slow and gentle and rhythmic, easing him toward a second climax in the most tender and sensual of ways. As he tipped his head back, gasping for breath, she leaned in and peppered his exposed neck with kisses, sucking gently until his skin was thoroughly marked. 

With a tenuous cry, Armin came again, this time buried deep inside Mikasa. The girl continued her movements for another moment, making him whine with the sensation, and then pulled away from him. Eren, however, was continuing along as if there had been no interruption, and Armin nearly wailed when a lube-slick finger entered him. 

“Ere- ah!” Overstimulated and electrically sensitive from his two previous orgasms, Armin felt his back arch. Stars flooded his vision, fireworks erupting in his head as Eren slipped in another finger and began to move them gently. 

“Relax,” Eren murmured, the hand that wasn’t engaged in prepping his friend reaching up and rubbing his back soothingly. His fingers moved, twitched, and Armin moaned as they brushed his sweet spot. Eren grinned with triumph. 

Mikasa had stooped, pausing to nibble teasingly at Armin's nipples, and began to lap at his flaccid shaft even as it began to reawaken. She took the limp object into her mouth and sucked as it grew harder with her and Eren’s attentions. Armin had one hand on her shoulder and one tangled in her hair to steady himself. 

Eren worked his third finger in with an effort, making Armin cry out slightly as he did so. Planting his free hand on that lovely ass, Eren squeezed and kissed it affectionately as he worked his fingers, making Armin squirm and moan with the sensation. Mikasa felt him harden to painful throbbing in her mouth, and obligingly began to suck and bob her head up and down, quicker than Eren had. The sensation of it was nearly overwhelming, and Armin felt as if he might burn up with the heat of arousal. 

Moving his fingers skillfully, Eren found his friend’s prostate buried deep inside his heat. He pressed gently at it, then ground into it harder with his fingertips, making Armin wail tenuously. Hips bucking involuntarily, he jammed himself into Mikasa’s mouth and back into her throat. The girl didn’t gag, taking him eagerly and swallowing rapidly. Within moments, he was coming again, with an even louder cry than before. 

Mikasa drew back first, catching Armin as he swooned forward in the aftermath of the orgasm. He was a panting, sweaty mess, tears in his eyes as she pushed him gently back upright. Eren had removed his fingers. 

“You deserve the world, Armin,” she whispered, kissing him again. Eren’s hands were kneading his ass and thighs, making his eyes close briefly as he moaned. “You deserve it all.” 

Eren’s tongue circled his entrance as Mikasa ground her whole body against his, rutting into his hips and rubbing against his chest with her own bosom. She kept her mouth firmly planted on Armin’s as Eren worked the boy with his tongue, eating him and continuing to massage with his hands. Each inch of Armin’s skin was alive with feeling, and he was sobbing with overstimulation into Mikasa’s mouth. His cock was throbbing as it became erect again, pleading for release and respite. Mikasa broke the kiss, lavishing attention on his pert little nipples with her mouth and fingers, pinching and teasing them as Eren continued to work enthusiastically with his tongue. 

With his mouth unoccupied, Armin was free to wail and whimper and sob, the pleasure so overwhelming that he couldn’t have formed coherent words had he tried. Tears were rolling down his face. It was too much, it was all too much, what his friends were doing to him. He screamed, although it dissolved into an even louder episode of sobbing, as he came for a fourth time, his seed splattering across Mikasa’s stomach. The girl didn’t react, but did lean down and lick his limp member clean as he panted and whined. 

Eren stopped his licking, but soon his tongue was replaced by his own hard cock. Armin’s voice was hoarse as he cried out, tears rolling down his cheeks as he cried with the overwhelming pleasure. Mikasa had taken him into her mouth again, sucking insistently to reawaken his erection yet again, every slight movement of her head or tongue sending electricity through him. He threw his head back, the sounds coming from his throat choked and weakened, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to process the glut of sensation. 

Then Eren began to thrust into him from behind, slowly. Moaning as loudly as his ravaged voice would let him, Armin felt the tip of his friend’s cock strike and caress his prostate, sending pleasure radiating up from the base of his spine to fry what was left of his brain. Mikasa was lapping and sucking enthusiastically at his cock, her firm grip on his waist holding him steady despite the uncontrollable way he was shaking. 

With a hoarse moan Armin came again, his whole body convulsing with the orgasm and his jaws stretching wide despite the pathetic sounds that were all he was capable of making. Without so much as a pause Eren continued to drive into him, hitting his sweet spot with each thrust and making Armin whimper throatily and weakly. Mikasa guided him down on top of her, one hand rubbing briskly at his cock until it began to swell and harden in her grip. Then she carefully inserted it into her own heat once again, her hands around Armin's neck to steady him more than herself. 

With a coarse cry, Armin buried his face in the girl’s soft bosom and sobbed into it, letting the force of Eren’s thrusts drive his own length into Mikasa's body. He lacked the strength to so much as respond to his two friends’ movements. Mikasa was rolling her hips in a gentle rhythm, urging his length deeper with each thrust. She let her back arch, pressing Armin's face harder into her breasts and feeling them grow wet with his tears. 

Armin could barely whimper brokenly as he came again, his whole body hot and tingling and trembling as he tried in vain to catch his breath. Mikasa didn’t remove him from her body, instead laying fully back and holding him to her chest. Eren drew out, bending over and gently, lovingly licking Armin’s entrance clean of his cum. The blonde whined weakly with the extra stimulation, his whole body exhausted and on fire at once, desperate for rest and alive with pleasure. 

Eren kissed his way up his friend’s back, resuming his massage briefly as he did and then slipping off to the side. Mikasa gently shifted so that Armin pulled out, turning them both sideways so that the blonde was cradled between his two friends. She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair fondly. Eren moved so that his whole body was pressed against Armin’s, curled around him protectively. 

“We love you, Armin,” he whispered in the blonde’s ear, making Armin shudder. The blonde could barely keep his eyes open. 

Mikasa touched her lips briefly to Armin’s as he faded into the most lovely, heavy unconsciousness. “We’ll keep watch,” she murmured. “Now sleep well.”


End file.
